Today I'll Say Them to You
by Amber Lehcar
Summary: Karasuma is hurt! Tenma plans tp take the opportunity to finally tell him how she feels.


**This was meant to be the start of a 100 Theme Challenge, but I realized how much I suck at writing for School Rumble and didn't think I could make it through all 100 oneshots, especially since I couldn't get the the 1500 word minimum in the first one. But I guess I liked it enough to post it, so read and review! I don't own School Rumble.**

* * *

"What do you mean Karasuma is hurt?" the young woman shrieked. "I have to do something about it!But how? But what?"

"Tenma, relax, it was just a sprained ankle. I'm sure he'll be okay," Mikoto assured, patting her friend on the shoulder.

Tenma Tsukamoto stared up at her friend, fires of determination flickering in her eyes. "I have to help him! This is my big chance!" She stared off into space, imagining the whole scenario in her mind...

"_Oh, Karasuma, your poor ankle!" I would say, kneeling at his bedside._

"_Miss Tsukamoto, what are you doing here?" he would ask me._

"_Worry not, dear Karasuma! Your own personal nurse is here to tend to your every need!" I would say, going off to fetch him anything his heart desired._

_Then once he's feeling better, he would say,"I'm amazed, Miss Tsukamoto. With your loving care, my ankle was healed in no time. There must be some way that I can repay you."_

_And naturally I would say, "It was nothing, really! I just wanted to help you in your time of need, that's all! I know you would have done the same for me..."_

_And being the sweetheart that he is, Karasuma would say, "Please, there must be something I can do for you, Miss Tsukamoto. Please, tell me."_

_Blushing and trying my best to be courageous, I would say, "Well, there is... something I've been meaning to tell you... I've just never had the courage..."_

"_Miss Tsukamoto, you don't have to say it... I already know..."_

"And then he'll take me in his arms and hold me close to him and-" Tenma stopped mid-sentence and held her face in her hands to hide the blush painting her face.

Akira glanced at her friend from over the book she had been engrossed in. "The whole scenario would be better if you had a nurse outfit as well," she suggested.

"Please don't even suggest that! You know Tenma will do it if you plant that idea in her mind!" Eri cautioned.

"You're so right, Akira!" Tenma exclaimed. "I wonder where I put that old nurse uniform anyway. I haven't seen it since the physicals... Anyway, I'm off to find it and go help poor Karasuma! Catch ya later~!"

"I can't believe you actually got her to go looking for that nurse outfit, Akira..." Mikoto said in disbelief.

...

"Gonna help Karasuma, gonna say 'I love you', gonna get mah kiss~!" Tenma sang as she walked up to her crush's front door. She raised her hand to knock but suddenly stopped. "But wait... What if Karasuma says he doesn't need my help? Or what if he's already better...?"

_Running into his home, I would shout out, "Karasuma! I heard what happened to your ankle! I'm here to help you in any way I can!"_

"_Oh, Miss Tsukamoto. You really shouldn't have come," he would say._

"_Of course I should have! I couldn't have left you all alone with you hurting and left to fend for yourself!"_

_He would stand up perfectly fine and say, "But, you see, Miss Tsukamoto, the sprain wasn't really that bad. It healed rather quickly in fact."_

"_So wait... you're saying that you aren't hurting anymore...?" At first I would be sad, but then I would perk up and say, "Well, I guess that's great news~! So, um, maybe we could celebrate... you know... just the two of us...?"_

"_I'm sorry, Miss Tsukamoto, but after my ankle healed, I went on a walk. This beautiful, tall, smart girl asked me to dinner tonight. So I have plans..."_

"Nonononono! That can't happen!" Tenma yelled, flustered. "Karasuma wouldn't agree to a date with a total stranger, right?"

"Um, Miss Tsukamoto?" a monotone voice asked.

"Hey, you don't think Karasuma would ever agree to a date with a total stranger, do you?" Tenma asked the young man before her. Unfortunately, she did not realize it was her crush until it was too late to take back the words. "K-Karasuma! Your hurt is ankle! I mean, your ankle is hurt!"

"I heard yelling outside and wanted to see what the fuss was about," the boy explained. "But perhaps I shouldn't have strained myself..." Both looked down at the wrap around his right ankle.

"I'm so sorry for bothering you!" the girl apologized. "You see... I only came by because... I heard you were hurt and I wanted to help you... Since I'm the one that made you walk out here, can I help you back inside...?"

"I suppose so. But if I get too heavy, just let me know. All right, Miss Tsukamoto?"

"You got it!" she replied, placing Karasuma's arm around her shoulders so he could have her for a support. _"I can't believe this..."_ she thought. _"My plan is working out after all! I didn't have time to change into my nurse outfit... But this is okay! It's almost like Karasuma is hugging me~!"_

Tenma was able to carry him to the couch in the living room and help him sit without bothering his hurt ankle with little difficulty. "Um, is there anything I can get for you, Karasuma?"

"Oh. No, Miss Tsukamoto. I couldn't ask you to do anything for me. Really, I'll be okay," he replied.

"No! It's okay! I don't mind, really! I really want to help in any way that I can... So just say the word and I'll have it for you lickity-split!"

"I'm all right for now, honestly. Here, why don't you sit down and we can watch TV or something?" he offered, patting the seat next to him.

"_This is a dream, right? No way am I really in Karasuma's house, being asked to sit so close to him and watch TV with him!"_ she thought. _"If it is a dream, I should try to enjoy as much as I can before I wake up..."_ "Oh, okay. I guess we can watch TV, if that's what you want to do," Tenma answered, taking a seat next to Karasuma. As inconspicuously as she could, she scooted closer to him.

"Are you comfortable, Miss Tsukamoto?" he asked.

Embarrassed, she scooted away from him a bit. "Yes, I'm just fine~!" she said with a smile. "What about you? Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, I suppose so. So what kind of TV shows do you like to watch?"

"'The Three For the Kill!'" she blurted out immediately. Instantly embarrassed, she said, "I mean, yeah, 'The Three For the Kill'. The characters just have such deep stories, you know?"

"I've never watched it before," Karasuma admitted. "Would I like it?"

"I bet it's on right now!" Tenma exclaimed, taking the remote from the coffee table. "We could... um... watch it together... if you want that is... And if you get confused about anything, I can fill you in."

"I'd like that, Miss Tsukamoto."

"_Who's the luckiest girl in the world? Me, Tenma Tsukamoto! That's who!"_ she thought to herself, smiling as she changed the channel to her favorite show.


End file.
